


Not belonging

by Melime



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born in a bright day, so many lights from so many places, too much for her newborn eyes. All around her there was white, from the beings that surrounded her and from the whole environment. Where they pack? The white washed over her before she even got out of the egg; she wanted to be like them, she knew she had to be like them to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não pertencimento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182615) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written in 3rd person following the perspective of the Indominus. She was my favorite after the raptor squad, and I really wanted to do something with her. I may also do one for Blue, I'm not sure yet (can you tell how little I cared for the human characters?).

She was born in a bright day, so many lights from so many places, too much for her newborn eyes. All around her there was white, from the beings that surrounded her and from the whole environment. Where they pack? The white washed over her before she even got out of the egg; she wanted to be like them, she knew she had to be like them to survive. Her camouflage wasn’t under her control just yet, it wasn’t good enough. She could see her skin was not like theirs, and could do nothing to change it.

She heard another egg crack next to her and the attention shifted. She didn’t like that, she didn’t want to share the pack. Was this happening because she couldn’t camouflage as well as them in that white, so white environment? Would they abandon her then in favor of the other? She could do better; she would do better than the other. At that moment, she knew she hated the creature that hadn’t even got out of its egg yet; she decided she would do whatever it took to get that attention again.

\---

As it turns out, the ones in white abandoned both of them. Others like them, with the skin different from hers, but not as white as in her hatching, they would still help. They would bring food, but they didn’t teach hunt. She and the sister were fed dead prey, not even injured so it could still try to scape. Shouldn’t they teach hunt? Her instincts screamed for it, she wanted to run, to hear the terrified cries of her prey, to destroy, to prove she was better than they thought she was. Did they leave them here because they were young? Maybe they thought they couldn’t yet hunt, couldn’t be a part of the pack. If only they gave her a chance, she could prove to them that she was ready, that she was good, that she could help. How could she prove herself if they wouldn’t give her a chance? How could she…?

Now she understood the purpose of the sister. It was so obvious, how could she not notice it before? Only one of them could be part of the pack. All she needed to do was to hunt the other and she would be free to be with pack. She had maintained her white color since hatching, hoping one day she would be able to look like the others, but now she knew better. She had control of her skin, and she could use this ability to hunt the other.

That silly little runt, so weak. She always hated her, from the start; a thing so weak couldn’t be like her, it was an insult to her kind. She would make the pack proud, she would destroy the weak link.

It was almost too easy. The meat was better than the one she was fed by the others, but what she liked most was the screams. The sister begged, called her family, tried to convince her this wasn’t the way. She loved that, although she didn’t understand why. Something inside of her called out to this violence, and it was something that she couldn’t understand and was unwilling to fight.

There was so much about herself that she couldn’t understand. Behaviors that make no sense to her, but she was still felt an urge to comply. She saw the birds moving their beaks through their feathers, and wanted to do the same. She saw the heat of every living thing around her and wanted to change her own. She saw the big great walls that surrounded her and wanted to know what the rest of the world was like.

Things were different after the sister died. Her pack seemed happy with her strength, but they didn’t come for her. They kept giving her dead prey as if she was still some kind of baby. How could they not see that she was ready to hunt with them?

\---

Sometimes she missed the sister. She still hated her, of course, but she also missed her. Life was lonelier now, with no one to talk to. No one around seemed to understand her. Some of what her pack said, she could understand, but they joined so many different sounds, with no one to help her she would never learn. Why didn’t they teach her? She tried talking to them, but the sounds she made were different, and they didn’t understand her words. But how could that be if they were her pack?

Maybe they weren’t her pack after all. Even though she had more control over her abilities now, she still couldn’t make herself look like them. And if they weren’t her pack, that could only mean one thing. She had been taken. They were growing her for some reason, and they were of a different kind. They were the others now.

She wished she had not killed the sister, she could use someone to talk now, to share her suspicions. She missed being understood.

\---

She had a plan now. She needed to escape from the others, and she was going to learn what laid beyond the grey walls. They were getting bigger every day, she needed to act fast or they would trap her there forever. She tried to jump, she tried to grab the one that brought her food, and she tried everything else she could think of. She would need a better plan, she would need to be smarter than them.

\---

They didn’t know she could change her temperature, or at least so she hoped. Her plan was simple, but she was counting on they underestimating her. She scratched the wall and she hid in wait. She liked this, it felt like hunting. It was written in her genes, and it felt so right. Once the others were by the door, she ran in their direction. How could she ever think they were the same thing? They were tiny, weak, and terrified. She would get revenge over them.

The first one tasted worse than the sister, but she would eat the others too, they deserved it after what they had done to her. The door broke when she passed the little space that was left by the others, and for the first time she was free. She enjoyed the fresh air for a moment, and then went back to her task. One of the others was easy to find, but she couldn’t smell the other. It was better to give up on it and keep her exploration.

After she was far enough, she ripped her skin. She remembered the others marking her when she was but a baby, before they even brought her to the grey prison. It hurt, and she was bleeding. She didn’t like being hurt like that. She would make the others pay for it too.

They didn’t even let her recover, they came after her, and this time they were camouflaged in black. How silly they were, she would show them that her camouflage was much better.

She killed them all, but she didn’t eat all of their flesh. She hadn’t realized that was possible. It was like a whole new horizon reveling itself in front of her. She would have so much fun now.

It wasn’t about hunger, not anymore. It was about power. She would be the best. So she hunted the others that weren’t like the others who captured her, but also weren’t quite like her.

\---

Then she met the ones that could talk to her. They were tiny, so tiny, but quick and smart. She recognized something about herself in them. Not quite the same but close enough. Maybe they could be pack. They told her their alpha was one of the others, and she couldn’t stand by that. She would be a better alpha to them. She roared and showed them how much more powerful she was, they would know fear with her.

She told them to kill the others, destroy everything in their path. They would rule the world together, and she would always be above them. This was the life she wanted, this was what she deserved and was taken from her by the others.

\---

But her happiness and short-lived. Her pack betrayed her in favor of one of the others. She didn’t need weaklings like them, that couldn’t even rise against their oppressors. She would defeat them all; they should never have defied her.

Another one came in her direction, led by one of the others that carried fire in her hands. She saw herself in that one too, she was big and strong like her, but not enough. She hated her. That being was going to betray her just as the smaller had, she would not let her have the chance.

Even if the two fought together, they weren’t enough to win over her. She was better. She was stronger. She was…

She felt the large teeth closing around her. No! This couldn’t be happening to her! Who was this one, so much larger, so much stronger than she was? Against this being, she stood no chance, and as realization washed over her, she understood that it was better this way. She had found her place, stronger than many, weaker than some. Her final moments where ones of peace.


End file.
